Double Feature: Facing Shingo, Kyokugen? It Sucks!
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: Two stories, twice the KOF fun! First story: Shingo. Facebook. Flames.lol. Second story: The Anti-Kyokugen KOF XI Team meet up to beat up the Sakazakis at an amusement park. Enjoy! Please review! :


**Disclaimer!**

I don't own King of Fighters in any way shape or form!

Since I filled up my chapter space, here are three fun KOF stories. Enjoy!

1. Facing Shingo

2. Kyokugen? It Sucks!

**STORY 1**

**Facing Shingo**

Kyo and Benimaru were hanging out at Kyo's. Saisyu came home when he noticed Kyo and Benimaru were in the house by their laughing upstairs. "KYO..." Saisyu began loudly. Kyo heard his dad downstairs. "Dude, hold on. The geezer's calling me." Benimaru continued to flip through a magazine. "No prob." Kyo left his room to go see what his father wanted. Kyo stood on the stairs not too far from his dad. "What." Kyo said in a nasty tone. Saisyu walked up to Kyo, shoving his face into his face. "Don't what me." Kyo huffed. "You better start improving on your grades." Saisyu demanded. "or there's an ass whooping in store." Kyo burst out into laughter. "You? Beat my ass?" Kyo scoffed. "Get real." Saisyu sighed and shook his head. "Why can't you be more like Shingo?" Then, he walked away. Kyo suddenly froze. Then he was outraged. "What the FUCK did you say?"

"He said what??" Benimaru slowly put down the magazine. His expression was practically stiff. Kyo was sitting near his computer. "The old bastard wants me to be like Shingo. Fuck that." Benimaru was disgusted. "That hurts, dude." Kyo turned to the computer to see who was on AIM. As usual, Shingo IMed him. As usual, Kyo ignored it. He saw Iori was online.

baked_demon: dude

iori181: what

baked_demon: dad's pissing me off

iori181: and you're telling me... why?

baked_demon: hey fuck u. he said i should be like shingo.

iori181: he said what???

iori181: that's fucked up. seriously that's fucked up.

baked_demon: yeah it is

iori181: haha, your daddy hates you. ask beni for a hug

baked_demon: go fuck yourself

iori181: asshole. be there in a few

After chatting with Iori, he checked his Facebook account to see if he had any messages. Of course he did. Mostly from Shingo. He had some requests for apps, too. Athena had poked Kyo. "I fucking hate this...." he thought to himself. Benimaru looked up to noticed Kyo looking through the site. He laughed at the fact that Shingo was everywhere. "Kyo, just teach him the fucking moves," Benimaru said. Kyo turned to glare at Benimaru, then turned back to reply to Chizuru, as she left him a message. Kyo scoffed. "She really needs to change her fucking profile picture," he said, in regard to Chizuru's picture, in which she's a bit younger in the pic, and standing in front of a bridge. She had the same picture forever. Benimaru rolled his eyes. Then he got a phone call.

"hello?"

"hey Beni."

"Hey, Mai. What's up?"

"Not much. Did you guys get my Facebook invite?"

Benimaru looks at Kyo. "You get any invites?" Kyo doesn't turn around. "For what?" He sees a message from Mai and reads it. Benimaru gets back on the phone.

"Think he's reading it now."

"Sweet. Um, so when will you guys be over?"

"Probably soon. We're waiting for Iori."

"Wait...you actually hang out with him now?"

"I asked myself the same question, Mai. Believe me."

"Right.... well, see you guys in a bit."

"Peace."

Kyo was still going through Facebook, looking at comments. Some comments included:

K'

Asshole. Why did you fucking add me?

Athena Asamiya

hi Kyo!!! :)

Shingo Yabuki

Kyo! Why won't you answer my messages? (:

Shingo Yabuki

When will you be home?

Shingo Yabuki

I almost perfected a move. I need your opinion though, since you do it best. Plzzz...

Chizuru Kagura

Nothing much, really. Just have been working, mostly. I'm probably going to buy a new bike soon, when the weather gets better. If you're up for bike riding sometime, let me know! Talk to you soon.

Ryo Sakazaki

Dude, sup.

Shingo Yabuki

how do you combo the wicked chew? Please reply.

Benimaru Nikaido

I'm coming over.

Kyo closed the browser and turned to Benimaru. "So....what did Mai say?" Benimaru was blank. "I thought you read the invitation..." Kyo sighed. "I didn't really read it all the way through." At that second, Saisyu knocked on the door. "Kyo, Iori's here." Iori came in the room. "Why did I have to knock?" he wondered, as he looked around, with hands in his pockets. Benimaru and Kyo got up. "You ready?" Benimaru asked. Iori muttered,"I've been fucking ready, dipshit. Now we can finally go get some beer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shingo was slightly depressed. Kyo wasn't getting back to his Facebook messages. He saw that Kyo changed his status to "Kyo is heading out with the guys". This fumed Shingo a bit, and he saw that Kyo wrote on other people's walls, but not his. Kyo changed his profile pic to one of he and a sunglasses wearing Yuki. Kyo even got tagged in a lot of photo albums. He looked through Kasumi Todoh's pictures. Mostly, they were of her and her mom on vacation, but there were a few in there where they were all at Mai and King's place with Kyo there. Shingo got jealous. "Where was I at?" He kept looking through the pics. Kyo seemed to be having a good time in them. There were even a few pics of Terry, Ryo, Robert, and Kyo playing beer pong. Seemed like this happened every weekend. Shingo sighed deeply. Then, he got a comment from his friend, Kensou.

Sie Kensou

hey, man. meet me and Athena at the park at 6. We hope this works, dude!

Shingo didn't exactly know what that meant, but he was curious to find out. It was 5:30 now, so he rushed out to the park.

"Shingo," Kensou started. "Me and Athena were talking. We know how much you want flames like Kyo." Shingo nodded frantically. "I'd do anything for that. ANYTHING." Athena slowly walked up to him and put a hand on Shingo's shoulder. This made Kensou a tad uncomfortable. "Shingo, we figured if we taught you a technique, we'd get you to have flames in no time, regardless of having Orochi in you." Shingo was following, but wasn't exactly sure. Kensou then spoke. "I trained to get the powers I have." Shingo was making the connection. He could make his own fire!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later...

Kyo noticed Shingo hadn't been writing on his wall. "What a relief. Maybe he found another hobby, like knitting." he joked. Benimaru laughed pretty hard. Then changed his tone. "You shouldn't have been an asshole to him. One day, he's going to get revenge." Kyo snickered. "Yeah. When he gets Kusanagi blood." he said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shingo practiced a bit more for a few hours at the park one afternoon. He was diligent, and got his precision down. His concentration was immense, and would contribute to his efforts. All of a sudden, he noticed flames were shooting out! He was ecstatic. He turned to his buddies, who stood by a tree."I can't thank you enough," he said to Athena and Kensou. "I altered a lot of moves to make them my own! I'm going to challenge Kyo now." Kensou smiled. "Now you know how to control your ki. Indeed try it out, dude." As Shingo was leaving the park, Kensou called back to him, "Call me sometime, and we'll play Rock Band." Athena smiled. "I never lose when it comes to singing!!" She winked. Her eye, for some reason, twinkled.

A few hours later, Saisyu knocked on Kyo's door. Kyo opened. He whipped his head towards Saisyu in cocky agitation. "What." His dad told him to look outside. Kyo did as he was told for once, and saw Shingo holding a sign that said," I challenge you to a fight." Kyo rolled his eyes while Saisyu rubbed his chin. "I have to see this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo sighed." Okay, Shingo. Let's get this over with." They were in Kyo's backyard. Benimaru came over to watch. Shingo took a deep breath. "Be cool, Shingo," he told himself. Then he did the ever so predictable haymaker, and then swung. Kyo went to take advantage of this by performing a wicked chew and comboing it. Shingo missed, and Kyo could get a hit in, when suddenly, at a nanosecond, Shingo whipped around, and grabbed Kyo by the shirt, and spun into the air with a helix of flames surrounding him. He ended the move, with a droplike move called a Shingo Bomb. Kyo fell to the ground in shock as Shingo quickly landed. Benimaru and Saisyu's jaws dropped. Kyo managed to get up, and Shingo threw a flaming punch that made him scoot along the ground, almost like Terry's Burning Knuckle. When he connected with Kyo, he performed one of Kensou's desperation moves, but at the end of it, as Shingo raised his arms up, there were multitudes of explosions. Kyo flipped over, face first onto the ground. "Unghhhh..." Kyo uttered. Saisyu's eyes grew wide. "Shingo....you're almost better than Kyo!" Benimaru was still frozen in shock. "Holy shit, dude." Kyo got up, with his irascibility rising. "Shingo, what the fuck. Okay, I'm doing this for real now. I thought I'd slack off a bit, but now you're in for it!!!" Shingo was ready. Kyo threw a punch at Shingo, but he faked it to kick Shingo with a sweep. Shingo fell, and Kyo repeatedly leg swept him. About eight times. Saisyu shouted out to his son,"Stop being cheap! This isn't Mortal Kombat, you know!" Kyo growled, and came to pounce on his opponent. He elbow dropped Shingo, which sent a yelp from the fallen boy. "Ha. Still got it," Kyo arrogantly reminded himself (and Shingo for that matter,) as he began to charge up his Serpent Wave. Shingo lied on the ground because he knew when he got up, Kyo would unleash it. He couldn't leg sweep him, either. Kyo charged to maximum, and as so as he let it go, Shingo rolled away from it, and came back with a spinning version of Shingo Kick with flames. Though he fell at the end of the move, Kyo was hurled back into the air from the impact. Shingo decided to pull off his signature Burning Shingo move. As Kyo was about to land in front of him, Shingo performed it. Flames actually came out! The luminescence of it all made Saisyu and Benimaru gasp in amazement. "Oh my...." Benimaru's eyes grew larger. Kyo was sent flying towards the house. He hit the outside of the house and fell over. He was out. Shingo ran over to make sure Kyo was, in fact, okay. He checked his pulse. He was just unconscious. Saisyu patted Shingo on the shoulder. "I think we've got a replacement for Kyo!" he chuckled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I heard you about killed Kyo," Iori was trying to confirm the rumors. Shingo nervously tittered. "Nah, just knocked him out." They were at Burger King, grabbing a bite to eat before they went over to Mai's place. Benimaru laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't fuck with Shingo. I told Kyo he'd get his someday." Kyo came back, with his arm in a sling, limping, and carrying a tray of burgers and fries to the table. Iori looked over. "Oh, poor Kyo. You need help with that?" he teased. Kyo glared. "Hey, go fuck yourself."

Benimaru, Shingo, and Iori laughed.

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STORY 2**

**Kyokugen? It Sucks!**

Eiji Kisaragi met up with Malin at the mall. "Um...this is a pretty weird place to meet up...." he mentioned. Malin shrugged. "Well, where else were you thinking? Plus, we can probably get to Kasumi's easier." Eiji's eyes bulged. "No! We are NOT going over to her house." Malin paused, and glared. "What's wrong, Eiji? I thought ninjas weren't afraid of ANYTHING." Eiji sweated, and rubbed his head. "It's not that...i-i-it's...um....ur...." Malin smirked. "It's her mom, isn't it?" Eiji shook his head rapidly in denial. "No!! NO!! Ha, I'm not afraid of her!!!" He laughed to cover up the fear. "Anyway, I'm gonna give her a call." Malin took out a phone a dialed. Eiji noticed it wasn't the same phone. "Wait....when did you get a new phone....?" Malin winked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi was in her pajamas watching a horror movie eating popcorn in her room with the lights off. She opted not to go over King's apartment. Suddenly, her mother banged on the door. Kasumi was startled and scrambled up to open her door. "Mom....hey?" Slap! Kasumi rubbed her cheek and winced. "What was that for?!?!" Her mom menacingly stared at her. "I told you to WASH the dishes, young lady." Kasumi put her hand to her head. "Oh...yeah...I knew I forgot something." Her mother was getting very angry, as her face turned red instantly. "Kasumi Todoh, you listen to me. When I ask you to do something, you do it." There was a long piercing silence that intimidated Kasumi when she was being glared at. "Turn off the TV NOW and get your ass in the kitchen." Kasumi slowly backed away, trembling that she would get slapped again. "Young lady, you're lucky you're too old for spankings, because I'd beat the SHIT out of you right now. And I mean that." Kasumi now started getting angry, but she would be served by her own mother, so she did what her mom asked. "I wish dad was here," Kasumi spat under her breath, as she turned off the tv. SLAP! Kasumi was sent sobbing. She made her way past her mom when the phone rang. Kasumi went to pick up, when her mom intercepted. "I'll get it," she sneered, still focusing at her daughter edging towards the kitchen.

"Todoh residence."

"Um, hey, is Kasumi there?"

"Who's this?"

"Um, er..it's E-eiji..."

"One moment."

Kasumi comes to take the call. Her mom hands her the phone. "Make it quick," she demanded. Kasumi wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Hey...."

"Your mom just hit you, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm just kidding, but anyway, meet us at the mall. We're going Kyokugen hunting tonight."

"Sweet, um, [looks around then whispers] have Malin instant message me on the phone. I have to go. K'bye."

Her mother glares. "What did he want?" She wanted answers and fast. Kasumi shot out,"To see what was going on." Kasumi made her way quickly towards the kitchen to avoid getting slapped.

"Dude, what did she say??" Malin wondered. Eiji was frustrated. "I TOLD you you should have called instead of you handing the phone to me!!!" Malin laughed. "Okay, what did she say?" Eiji sighed. "She says IM her or something like that." Malin rolled her eyes, and slipped out a PDA from her skirt. Eiji backed away. "That...t-that...where the hell was that?!?!" Eiji freaked out. He was not wanting to know where Malin may have put it. "In my underwear. Why? I gotta put it somewhere, douchebag," she snapped as she started texting away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuri," Robert was beginning to ask. "hey, wanna ride this ride with us?" Yuri looked up at the death drop and gulped. She looked uneasy. "Um, I think I'll pass..." Takuma, who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals, patted his daughter on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. We'll hop on the next ride after they're done." Yuri smiled. Ryo hopped over the fence to rush to the line. "C'mon, Rob!!!" he called out. Robert looked back. "We'll be back." he smiled, and ran down the path to meet up with Ryo. Takuma looked up at th people currently on the death drop ride. He whistled. "Whew...good thing we didn't get on." Yuri nodded in silent agreement, clutching to her dad's arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi was running down the road when she saw Eiji and Malin standing near the back part of the South Town Mall; she managed to sneak out the house after she did the dishes. Eiji stood with his arms crossed. "Well, took you long enough, Kasumi," he teased. Kasumi balled her fists and gritted her teeth. "You can thank my mother...." Eiji then scoffed. He turned to Malin. "Okay, let's get to the amusement park." Kasumi froze. "Neither of us drive....." Then she frowned. "Are we taking the fucking bus?" Malin's eyes whipped towards Eiji, as his eyes thinned. "Hmmm....I guess we are..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Took us long enough!" Kasumi huffed. Eiji, Malin, and Kasumi got off the bus at the park, bickering. Then Eiji looked over at Malin. "Tickets?" Malin perked in an"oh yeah" expression, and started fiddling in her shirt. Kasumi's eyes grew in size, as Eiji covered his eyes. Malin whimpered a little. "Fuck, I'm having... trouble. I need help ge..getting this fucking shit out..." Malin was tugging at something inside her shirt. "Geez, my fucking bra...god, that shit hurts..." she winced as she struggled to pull what she wanted out. Eiji began to get impatient rather than freaked out anymore. Then, she stopped. "Oh, yeah. It's in my sock." She removed three tickets out of her sock. Eiji and Kasumi smacked their heads. "You ready now??" Eiji shouted. Malin was about to agree when she finally remembered something. The three started heading towards the park. "Fuck....um, guys..." Eiji and Kasumi turned back around. Malin started sweating. "Um....the metal detector...." She nervously smiled as she started taking out weapons from concealed places. Kasumi then stopped, and was suddenly angry. "Oh, shit...ARE YOU SHITTING ME? This is going to take FOREVER." Eiji threw his arms up in despair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuma and Robert got in one car, and Ryo and Yuri got in the one behind them. "This has to be the sweetest ride in the park," Ryo raved. Takuma chuckled. "I have to agree with you, son." As the ride personnel checked seat belts, Yuri looked around. It was getting dark outside. She was happy to go out with family and Robert. She wanted Mai and King to come along, but they stayed home; a long work day took the air out of them. Plus, she heard that Kasumi would visit them. She was glad she didn't go over there anyway. "Here we gooooo!!" Ryo cheered. He was getting extremely excited. Robert grinned and felt the car moving. "We're going!" The ride was on its way! Takuma held on tight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malin was a bit upset after they got through the entrance. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about this before we got here," she sincerely spoke. Eiji was fuming. "Great. Now I'll never get to kill them." Kasumi and Malin perked. "Killing? Who said anything about killing??" Kasumi growled. Eiji shrugged. "I'm an assassin. That's...kinda what I do.... I kill people," he reminded arrogantly. Malin rolled her eyes. "You're no assassin. You're pretty lousy for a ninja," she mused. Eiji got steamed up. "I'm a pretty DAMN good ninja!" Kasumi tried pushing the two forward. "I've got a vendetta to take care of...let's go before the place closes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and Ryo were laughing it up. Takuma was carrying a huge plush panda he won from a 'ring the bottle' game. Yuri was feeling a little sick. "Could we, like, sit for a moment?" the nauseated Sakazaki sibling beseeched. Ryo looked over. "Um, sure. We'll sit down. I'm kinda hungry anyway." Robert walked over to Yuri and hugged her."You'll be fine. I'll get you something to drink. Sound good?" She looked up at her man, and nodded with a dreary smile. They walked towards tables with umbrellas on them to sit down, near the food booths.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi was getting fed up with Eiji and Malin's fighting. They were walking in the amusement park, passing by some booths. "If you're a ninja, then how come we can see you ALL the time?" Malin argued. Eiji was getting frustrated. "Well, w-well....er...DAMN IT!!!" He stamped his foot. "I-I-I...er....I'm getting funnel cake." Kasumi grabbed his arm before he was about to storm off. "No you don't." Then her eyes perked as if she found a hundred dollar bill lying on the ground. She turned to her crew. "Guys, we did it. We fucking did it." Malin snickered. "Okay, I get Yuri. That's ALL I want. Oh my god, she, like, thinks she's better than everyone. I hate her." Kasumi grinned. "I get Ryo." Eiji cackled. "Then, I'll just kill their dad and Robert. Pssh...this should only take a second. After that, we eat. Got it?" Malin and Kasumi stared at Eiji for a good while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuma had a plate of nachos, asYuri leaned on her dad's shoulder. Ryo and Robert both had burgers, and were definitely enjoying themselves. "Okay, what's next??" Robert excitedly inquired. Ryo started thinking. Then, he had it. "Let's hit that coaster again!" Takuma laughed. "It may have to be our last ride for tonight. Your sister's pretty exhausted." Ryo nodded. "Alright, dad. You coming?" His father shook his head, and pointed to an almost asleep Yuri on his shoulder. "Right. Well, we'll be back, dad!" Robert and Ryo ran off. Takuma continued to enjoy his nachos. "These are possibly the best nachos I've ever had," he marveled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hehe...here they come!!!" Malin giggled. All three hid behind the bathrooms. "Okay, when I say go, we pounce on them, okay?" Eiji instructed. The girls nodded as Ryo and Robert got nearer. "Okay...1......2.....3....GO!!!" They all three lunged at Ryo and Robert, completely missing them. In fact, Robert and Ryo didn't even see them. When the team landed on the ground, with 'oofs' and 'owwwws', Malin slowly got up and dusted herself off. "I'm finding Yuri. Call me if you need anything." She ran in the opposite direction. Eiji and Kasumi got up. "Your timing is shit," Kasumi scoffed. Eiji wanted to shoot a comment, but he held it in. He wanted to bring up the times when she got irate whenever playing against Malin at Dance Dance Revolution, but he figured that they've wasted enough time already. "Whatever. Let's get them!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This line's pretty damn long," Ryo noticed. Robert and Ryo had been standing in line for about 2 minutes when Kasumi Eiji finally catch up. They casually stand in line behind them. The two don't say a word. Not even for the 20 minutes it took to get towards the cars. Robert and Ryo got in the front of a four seated car in the ride. "This is about the third time we got on here tonight," Robert thought. Ryo put on the seat belt. "I think so, too." The personnel checked all the belts and the ride went. Then, there was a tap on Ryo's shoulder. "Hey, what's up?" Ryo turned and saw that it was Eiji. "Holy shit!! We didn't notice you got on!!" Robert whipped around and gawked. "What the hell??" Kasumi was grinning. "We fight after this is over." Eiji and Kasumi were laughing pretty hard. Then there was a drop. All laughs turned into blood curdling screams as the car accelerated downwards a steep slope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi and Eiji were so dizzy after they got off that they didn't notice that Ryo and Robert left. Eiji was trying to hold Kasumi up. She smacked him. "Stop trying to feel me up." Eiji was angry. "Why the hell would I do that?? I don't feel so good..." They stumbled out towards the main walking path when Malin happened to run into them. "I'm soooo pissed right now..." Malin stated. The dizzy duo happened to see that Malin had been puked on by Yuri. "Daaaaaaamn....you got owned!" Eiji interjected. Malin ran towards Eiji with her shirt and tried to fling dripping vomit on him. He took off running. Suddenly, he wasn't so dizzy anymore. Meanwhile, Kasumi kneeled to the ground to try to regain balance, pounded a fist on the ground, and sighed. "Sakazaki....you'll pay for this....I won't give up!!!!!"

END


End file.
